Survivor: Koopa Beach
|fans_vs_favorites = Amethyst |heroes_vs_villains = Skorbet, Nack |destiny_isles = Urcle |unfinished_business = Galaxo |final_showdown = Samantha |previousseason = All-Stars |nextseason = Cuties |}}Survivor: Koopa Beach is the sixth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on October 2nd, 2010. Read the season here! The show premiered on October 2nd, 2010 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. For this season, four Fanfiction authors; ChrisMSMB, Irwegwert, Kyogreperson, and Laguzgirl13, each created five Mario fan characters. The twenty fan characters were then divided into tribes based on their personality; Athletes, Brains, Off-Beats, or Populars. This season marked the series' very first quitter. Lolo the Electro Blooper, a character made by Kyogreperson, quit the game when host Jeff Probst offered a cash prize during a special tribal council. In order to get it, one player must snuff his or her own torch, and join the jury. Feeling greedy, Lolo took it, and left the game. ChrisMSMB's character Samantha the Birdo was named the winner in the final episode on November 26th, 2010, defeating Laguzgirl13's character Rachel the Dry Bones and Zing the Koopa, another one of ChrisMSMB's characters, in a 4-3-2 vote. With her win, Samantha became the series' first female winner. She also managed to win the game with no votes cast against her. Laguzgirl13's character Roy the Yoshi won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Britney and Lolo. Kyogreperson's character Amethyst returned as a Favorite in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites, being the only representative of her season. She ultimately placed 7th. ChrisMSMB's characters Skorbet and Nack returned in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains as a Hero and Villain respectively. Nack placed 19th, while Skorbet placed 7th. Survivor: Destiny Isles saw the return of ChrisMSMB's character Urcle, where she placed 15th. Kyogreperson's character Galaxo returned in Survivor: Unfinished Business for his second shot at the money. He placed 6th overall. Contestants INTRO Athletes: Zing, Rachel, Ryan, Shroobert, Shirly Brains: Alice, Ivan, Galaxo, Amethyst, Penny Off-Beats: Milana, Jasmine, Lolo, River, Roy Populars: Samantha, Urcle, Nack, Skorbet, Britney :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: After success after success, Koopa Beach was where it took a small downfall. It is considered low tier, and not a popular season. Despite the fan made characters, one of them lasted way too long, Nack, and for silly reasons by the players. The winner also played a rushed game. The Winner: For being the first female winner, Samantha didn't really impress many. She played for second place, and after Nack left, she took out her allies last minute, and barely lost the show by one vote. She rushed the last three days to ensure she had a shot to win, and it wasn't fun to watch. Characters © ChrisMSMB / Irwegwert / Kyogreperson / Laguzgirl13. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with Fan Characters